


The Fifth Ninja

by Silvermoon510



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Family Drama, Past Abuse, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoon510/pseuds/Silvermoon510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelina was five years old when she ran away from her abusive foster home and into the sewers where she was found by Splinter. She was given her name and she was given a new family. She lived happily with them for five years, but that's when a certain clan rose to power and disturbed their peace.</p>
<p>Evelina watches as this clan threatens to tear her brothers and her family apart, but what can a child do to help four ninja turtles? Well, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> {I do not own any characters except Evelina}

Okay! So, this is a quick message before I begin writing the first chapter of this fanfiction. This is a rewrite of the bay movie. The plot will stay the same, but I will be changing the speech and some of the scenes. I know this version of TMNT isn't everyone's favorite, but I do like the turtles in the movie and I like the plot. Megan Fox was really the only thing I hated about that movie. This is one of my first fanfictions so please be gentle with me. Again, while I will be changing up some things, I do not own the characters or the storyline. I only own Evelina.


End file.
